


Pregnancy and hormones

by NicklaStern



Series: Domestic Supercorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara and Lena are having their second child.





	Pregnancy and hormones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm forming something bigger..  
> English is not my mother tongue.  
> I'm happy to receive comments and suggestions

Since they decided to have another child, Lena knew that she had to carry the baby…Kara had to take care of the city, and Supergirl’s responsibilities weren’t compatible with pregnancy. The problem was that Lena being pregnant was hard work. Lena’s cravings were weird and hard to get, even for supergirl. On one hand, Lena was happy being married with a woman who could fly anyway just to get fresh mangoes. On the other hand, Lena’s hormones made her bitter and cranky most of the time and her sunshine wife bothered her with her constant optimism. However, both survived the first time and the result was a beautiful girl, so yes! They would do their best on this new pregnancy.  
Secretly, Kara wished another girl. She grew up surrounded by powerful women like her mother, aunt and sister, of course Eliza was amazing altogether. So Kara always thought about having two or three daughters, Lena limited the number to two, she said “This is the last time I got pregnant” obviously Kara had contemplated adoption as well, but that was going to be a conversation for another day.  
Lena didn’t care the new baby’ sex, having half-kryptonian babies was a risk by itself, so she only cared about her babies’ health. When Lyra was 4 they tried again, but Lena lost that baby. It was a rough time for Kara and Lena, Lyra never knew about it and they thought it was better that way, until Lyra were a little older to understand.  
When they asked Lyra about which she preferred, she answered quickly “Twins!” Lena choked with the water she was drinking and they explained the girl that having twins wasn’t a common event.  
Lena needed a whole month to maintain L-corp running without her, she will take the entire pregnancy process as a medical leave, because she had high risk pregnancies. So, thank god for Jess, and the board, they were going to take care of L-corp during those 9 months.  
Kara had to keep working, even though she wanted to stay at home with her beautiful wife, however she always got the time to call Lena and asked her about her cravings. Eliza was sweet enough to go the last 4 months of the pregnancy to take care of Lena and Lyra, while Kara was away with work and supergirl’s duties.  
Alex was away this time, so Lena and Kara had to find another doctor for the new baby, nothing out of the ordinary, but Lena hated him because she was forced to eat real meat and reduce the amount of Kale and Kombucha tea. Hormones were worst after that.  
7 old months pregnant Lena was crying over a children book she read to Lyra and the sobs were so hard that Lyra had to go and find mama to calm the green eyed teary monster…It took long 30 minutes of Kara rocking Lena on the couch to calm her.  
“The poor little bear couldn’t eat his oatmeal!” Lena cried. Kara knew if she ever laughed about something like that she would had to sleep in the couch and it wasn’t worth it. Eliza looked at them while preparing chamomile tea for Lena with a wide smile on her face, knowing that one of her daughters was doing perfectly.  
James and Winn went to the Danvers-Luthor household only twice during the pregnancy. The first one was nice and full of presents for the future little one. The second time, both faced the Luthor rage when one of the presents was a cream against stretch marks.  
“You two are saying that my body looks bad? Did you see me after Lyra!?” Eliza had to go the rescue of the boys and advised them to return once the baby were born. When Kara was told about the incident, she thought that Lena was right.  
“You even looked hotter after Lyra, maybe I won’t control myself after this baby because of your hotness and we will have a third” Kara said while moving her brows up and down fast.  
“Don’t push it, Danvers” cold answer of an annoyed Lena. Kara just laughed and went to the bedroom to change for dinner.  
Two weeks before the delivery date, and Lena started to feel dizzy and week. Eliza called immediately to Kara, who was in Metropolis updating Clark about the baby, bonding cousin time. It only took 5 minutes to arrive in national city, in the penthouse, Lyra was playing in the balcony but Kara’ superhearing caught Lena’ scream and messy heartbeats. She got scared. Lena went into labor without warning and Kara got frozen for a second, then she heard.  
“Kara Danvers-Luthor bring your ass inside on this second! I’m having your baby!!!” Lena cried out through a contraction.  
Kara sped in the house and grabbed the bag they had prepared, called a taxi and held Lena during the way down. 10 minutes later, Kara was pacing in the hospital waiting for some information. The plan was to Kara attended the birth, but the baby was so eager to arrive that the doctors didn’t have the time. 5 minutes later a nurse went to Kara and told her that the baby had born without problems.  
There they were, Lena rocking her baby on her arms and Kara looking up them more in love than ever.  
“Hello little one! Welcome to our family, Lucian Danvers-Luthor” said Lena almost whispering. Kara hugged them both.


End file.
